gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lord Andrew Mallace/Moving Forward
What a day. Ima space it out and keep it brief. When you think it over..... the Wiki has too many of these days. And usually, its the same users. Not going to deny it, the English Roleplayers, myself included, may stir up more drama than needed. But nonetheless, we have these great days of arguements- in which in the end, everyone is hurt, and someone is banned or demoted. I want to express my solem apologies to all involved. Although I feel some demotions are necessary, we have to take into account the other side- and what they must be feeling. I had a long chat with my great friend Goldvane, and why it is we have so many of these drama filled days. In the end, like I said, someone gets banned, and we all feel drab. And of course, we all write our sum-up blogs, as I'm doing now. We can't blame Roleplay for the drama- this was long time in the making. What really causes all these fights, simply, is what started World War one. Taking alliances with each other. Now as Jerry mentioned, and I don't meant to finger point him out, the past few days he's been chatting with Ben and Jack in PM- and that was the source. We tend to get 'fired up' about things like.. reforming the wiki.. or getting rid of other users. And I myself have fallen many times victim to this mob mentality. The day Breasly and I copied the admins pictures and got ourselves banned, we were getting fired up in PM. The day jerry and I trolled other wiki's, we were fueled by the peer pressure around us and the intense skype conversation that followed. Along with that, we're easily angered when things we put a lot of work into are crushed. Such as the LIN. We were all quite upset when the arguement came- as each side had worked hard on their case. But in the end, as usual, nobody won. We all lost. We lost respect for each other- respect for the admins- and respect for the wiki. The pressure presented here, as I talked with Goldvane, is unhealthy. And I am completely at fault with everyone-including admins and rollbacks. In order to get over ourselves, we're going to have to find some healthy balance where everyone is pleased. A place where roleplay isn't highly conflicted with peoples interests- and when ideas that have lots of ideas aren't immediately crushed. It will take time, and it'll be painful. But hey- we're the POTCOplayers wiki. We'll get there. And it starts with each and every one of us. Looking to our neighbor, and offering a new beginning. Thanking them for contributing to thet wiki. Apologozing for anything you may have caused. And with that, I apologize to everyone i may have conflicted with today. Even If I still stand by my points- I'd rather not see a friend leave than win a petty arguement. If we share that belief of "we're all one wiki"..... We'll go Forward. Updated MoveForward2013 has begun trending in chat. I am so proud to be a part of this community. Here are some screenshots that habe begun. People are thanking others and reliving fun times that we lost at the expense of drama. Heres a new beginning Category:Blog posts